roseworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Races
Though there are several, if not numerous intelligent races living on Rosarius II, only a few are presently available to the player for making characters. There is however an incredible variety and uniqueness to how these races play out, from the squishy and bizarre Atsadi to the relatively "mundane" Human. The Humans Straightforward and uncomplicated, the humans of Rosarius II are the survivors of a colonial fleet that simply happened upon The Battle of Rosarius and were caught in The Advent. Overall they lack the history or knowledge with the other races of the galaxy and are simply trying to survive rather than attain power or regain contact with their homesworld. *Far more straightforward and easier to understand off the bat than some of the other races, the humans are recommended for players unfamiliar with the Rose World. *The Humans benefit from a background of having arrived on Rosarius as colonists with a common goal of simple survival. *Present a blank canvas to play with. The Gjork If one were to imagine a large, powerful reptilian creature, adorned with horns, crests, and even feathers which instigated a war with almost every other major space-faring race in the galaxy while eating nothing but fresh greens, and you’d have the Gjork. A race of vegetarian reptilians native to a planet dominated by jungle, the Gjork exist as a politically nightmarish expansionist empire effectively trapped in their wars. *Filling the space typically occupied by orcs, the Gjork are largely a twist on a fantasy mainstay with more depth than the typical barbaric tribal. *The Gjork are highly hierarchical, with a strong focus on one's place in society, if you're into playing politics with a little violence the Gjork may just be for you. The Turavids “Adapt and overcome” is essentially the central dogma of all Turavid kind. Resembling pale humans with angular features and pointed ears in their undifferentiated state, the Turavids adapt to their environment within the first nine months of life. Growing scales in arid environments, growing squat in subterranean ones, even flippers in aquatic situations. *The last breath of a dead empire, what few Turavid remain are either allied with the Atsadi or enslaved by the Gjork. *Fill the role of the stereotypically varied elves with their numerous subraces, including the Dwarves in this universe. *The Turavids typically lack their own large settlements with centralized governance, sometimes forming small towns or simply living among other races on Rosarius II. The Atsadi The utterly alien Atsadi are a young and influential race which is neither entirely synthetic or organic. While vaguely similar to some varieties of jellyfish on Earth, they're really nothing alike. Having been present at the Battle of Rosarius the Atsadi on Rosarius II are largely the vanguard troops and engineers which were to be deployed if the battle ever went planetside. *Completely unique to the Rose World universe, the Tawa are recommended for those already quite familiar with the world. Secret Race The fifth playable race of Rosarius has yet to be revealed, largely due to having not been thought of yet. Category:Races